Naufragés
by Anders Andrew
Summary: AU : Deux corps souples entrent en contact et ne se lâchent plus. Détails de ce corps pâle et glacial qui se tortille à la recherche d'un plaisir évanoui. OS lemon PoV Grimmjow


**Titre : Naufragés  
**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Fandom : Bleach**

**Genres : One shot yaoi à tendance PWP, introspectif, PoV Grimmjow et Univers Alternatif  
**

**Rating : leMon (lol)**

**Pairing : GrimmUlquiorra  
**

**Notes : C'est la première fois que j'écris explicitement pour ce slash. Une de mes amies, Kyouki-stuc, était à fond sur ce couple il y a un moment, et c'est grâce à lui qu'on s'est rencontré (moi aussi je suis fan ^^). C'est aussi une fangirl d'Ulquiorra, et c'est pourquoi la fin lui a un peu déplu (vous comprendrez peut-être pourquoi en lisant la dite fin).**

**J'ai écrit cet OS sous l'emprise de mon propre fangirlisme à propos d'Ulquiqui...il est vrai qu'il est assez fantasmatique. Mais Grimmy n'est pas en reste (bave devant son poster de Grimmjow Jaggerjack accroché sur son armoire).**

**Bref, j'espère, ami(e)s yaoistes que ce petit one shot vous plaira, et que vous me laisserez de sympathiques reviews (hm, si c'est pour des insultes, prière de s'abstenir, ha ha)**

**

* * *

  
**

Lorsque nous le faisons, il s'échauffe à peine.

Il est désespérément froid, comme un cadavre.

Je voudrais que sa peau se réchauffe; sa peau de nacre, sa peau de perle.

Sa peau de neige. Sa peau blanche. Translucide.

Entre les draps de satin gris, nous nous ébattons. Nous nous battons avec le désir jusqu'à en perdre le souffle.

Mes yeux sont tout écarquillés par le plaisir, mais je ne peux me retenir. Je le secoue, je le bouscule de mes coups de rein, mais rien n'y fait. Alors qu'il devrait crier, il se contente de gémir.

Ses paupières sont étroitement closes. C'est moi qui le lui ai demandé. Je ne supporte pas ses grands yeux émeraude me dévisageant pendant l'amour. Alors je le laisse les fermer.

Ses bras m'enserrent. Une étreinte reptilienne, glacée et tueuse. Ses jambes battent en l'air puis se resserrent sur moi, les ongles de ses pieds me rentrant dans la chair. Je suis sûr qu'il le fait exprès. Pour me marquer.

Son cul aussi est serré. Il m'oblige à pousser plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le sang coule. Mais il n'en a cure. Et ses lèvres pâles ne supplient jamais. Rien ne supplie chez lui. C'est moi l'esclave ici.

Ses bras étreignent mon cou au point de m'étouffer. Tu es un boa constrictor; je suis une panthère. Tu ne m'auras pas, nous sommes aussi dangereux l'un que l'autre.

Nous sommes égaux.

Tu es velouté et doux contre moi. Ta sueur a un goût d'opium, un parfum de talc, sèche et engourdissante. Ta peau a une texture poudreuse.

Tu sais, tes lèvres…elles ont beau être rose, elles sont acerbes; ta bouche, elle est agressive. Elle mange, elle croque, elle fait mal. Je ne suis pas une friandise, bordel !

Moi aussi je mord, remarque. Ton cou est couvert de suçons et de petites morsures sensuelles.

J'aime ça.

Tu te tords, tu te cabres, tandis que je te transperce. Une de mes mains vient se crisper autour de ton poignet. Tu gémis et ouvre les yeux.

Tes iris ont toujours cet éclat mille fois perturbateur. Je tente de réprimer l'orgasme qui m'envahit à leurs vue. Mon autre main se déplace et vient se caler entre tes jambes pour te masser doucement.

Tes joues se mettent immédiatement à rougir. C'est un progrès.

Tu geins, et je crois entendre mon nom.

« Grimmjow »

Peut-être que c'est une hallucination. Juste ce que j'ai envie d'entendre. Mais ça me plais.

Je jouis et m'enfonce profondément en toi pour y déposer ma semence.

Ton sexe est tendu. Je m'empresse de te faire venir mais rien n'y fait. Tu débandes, alors je te lâche et je m'écarte, toujours à quatre pattes.

Tu a les bras et les jambes écartées, comme une étoile de mer. Tes yeux sont rivés au plafond, tes pupilles fixes. Ulquiorra, tu ressembles à un corps de naufragé rejeté sur la berge par l'océan. Tu ressembles à un mort.

Et j'aperçois juste au moment où je me faisais cette réflexion, un peu de sperme qui coule d'entre tes fesses et forme un petit tas visqueux sur le drap.

Tu n'as même pas l'air de t'en rendre compte. Tu es à nouveau dans ton monde, pur et intouchable.

Je me demande si tu es satisfait. Moi en tout cas je le suis. Je me rhabille et quitte la chambre, laissant une liasse de billets, comme convenu, sur la table de chevet.

Avant de partir, je passe une main dans tes cheveux noirs. Ils sont raides et non pas soyeux comme on pourrait le penser.

Tu tournes légèrement la tête vers moi.

- Vous reviendrez ?

Ta voix monocorde résonne dans la pièce et la lueur de la lune éclaire ton visage inexpressif.

Je ne répond pas et me détourne.

J'ouvre la porte et la lumière du couloir de l'hôtel me pique les yeux.

Dans mon dos, je te sens sourire.

Tu sais que je reviendrais vers toi.

Je reviens toujours.


End file.
